Jessie and The WWE
by PunkFan1285
Summary: This story has changed quite a bit since I started writing it. Keep reading to find out more about Jessie and her interactions with the WWE Superstars including her boyfriend CM Punk. I try to follow the story line and life as close as I can to real life with just a few exceptions. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Surprise**

Jessie is a recent law school graduate from Milwaukee, WI who is spending the summer living with a couple of friends in Miami, FL. She is at a local Laundromat washing the last of her clothes before she heads home the next day. While she is folding her clothes and waiting for her last loads to finish drying, she sees a man walk in with a basket. He puts the basket down on the table across from her and starts pulling shirts out, grumbling to himself. She looks him over seeing a few tattoos and a lip ring. They're the only two in the entire place. She sees how frustrated he seems and says, "Need some help with those?"

He puts down the shirt in his hand and looks up at her, checking her out as he does. She is about 5'5" with brown curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and wears glasses behind which are the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he has ever seen. She's not stick thin like most girls in Miami but isn't fat either. To him she is just perfect. He says, "Yeah. I could use some help. I lost a bet with a buddy of mine so I have to do his laundry for him. We used to have someone who did it for us but she had to quit because she was getting married. I've never had to do laundry like this before. At home my sister comes over and helps me out. She doesn't trust me not to break something." He thinks to himself _"This girl has no idea who I am. I usually get mobbed by fans wherever I go. This is cool. She's pretty too."_

She finishes folding the shirt in her hands and walks around to his side. She starts pulling shirts out of his basket and putting them into different piles. "This is the hardest part. You need to separate your whites, colors, and darks otherwise you'll and up with a white shirt that comes out pink. Do have quarters for the machines and laundry soap?" she asks. "Well, I have the cash for it but I don't have any soap." He says. She gives him a soft smile and says, "You can use my laundry soap. I hope your buddy likes lavender." They both laugh at that. "He can suffer. I'll go get some quarters for the machines. Can you start loading the washers for me?" he asks walking over to the change machine. "Sure." She says tossing shirts into separate washers. She picks up a familiar green shirt and asks, "Are you guys wrestling fans? My friend Maggie has this exact same shirt." He thinks to himself _"Oh no. She's seen the show. Damn it!"_

"Maggie loves the show and has been trying to get me to watch but I've avoided as long as I could. Apparently they're in town tonight for a show and she's dragging me with to see it. Her dad got her tickets and passes to meet some of the Superstars. She loves this John Cena guy. She insists I will love it, big shirtless guys beating the hell out of each other. I think she just wants to faun over this John Cena." She says tossing the shirt unceremoniously into a washer. He breathes a sigh of relief and says, "My buddy got that shirt just to irritate me. I more a CM Punk fan myself." He smirks at this knowing she has no idea that it is himself he's talking about. "Maggie really doesn't like him. I can hear her yelling every time he's on. I think I'll cheer for him for you and to bug Maggie. I'm going to get a CM Punk t-shirt at the arena tonight to wear. She'll hate it."

"Where are your seats at the show? Do you know? I could keep an eye out for you when I'm watching tonight." he asks. "We'll be ringside. Her dad went all out for her. I agreed to go with to keep Maggie from getting too crazy but if she gets near John Cena, all bets are off." She says laughing. He loves listening to her laugh. "I'll look for you tonight then during the show. Maybe while you're there you'll catch the eye of one of the Superstars," he says with a grin. She grins back, "Maybe."

They talk some more about their friends and family but never about their jobs. Eventually his dryer finishes and she goes back to folding the rest of her laundry. "Well, mine's all done. I better get going cause the show is in a few hours and I've got to get back and dressed for it," she says grabbing her basket and heading for the door. "Hey. Here, you can have one of my CM Punk shirts. I've got plenty of them," he says walking over and placing a shirt on top of her basket. "I'm Phil, by the way. Thanks for your help." She smiles at him "Jessie. Thanks for the shirt Phil. It was nice meeting you," she says pushing open the door and heading out to her car. He smiles as she drives away and thinks, _"I hope she enjoys the show tonight."_

Jessie heads back to Maggie's house and heads up to her room to get ready. Their friend Samantha is dropping them off at the arena before she heads to work at the bar that night. Jessie showers and puts on her new CM Punk t-shirt. She's a bit surprised that it fits her so well. She slips a purple sweatshirt over the top of it. She thinks, "_If Maggie sees this shirt before we get there she will be so pissed." _She giggles to herself. She hears Maggie from downstairs, "Let's go. I want to get there early to meet some wrestlers. I might get to meet Cena. Let's go!" Jessie shakes her head, grabs her bag, and heads out.

Once Samantha drops them off they head inside. Maggie looks and Jessie and says, "Gosh Jess. Its like 90 degrees out. Why don't you take off that sweatshirt." Jessie pulls off the sweatshirt and Maggie gets her first glimpse of the CM Punk shirt. Maggie yells, "Where in the hell did you get that? Put the sweatshirt back on. I can't be seen with someone wearing a CM Punk shirt." Jessie laughs and grabs Maggie's arm. "I like it. I got it while I was out today. Let's go so you can teach me about all this. You do want to meet some of these guys don't you?" Jessie says laughing and dragging Maggie towards the catering area where some of the Superstars are hanging out.

They meet a bunch of different superstars including Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Daniel Bryan (vegan, really?), Santino Marella (his back tattoo is so cool!), Zack Ryder, and Kane (not so scary really). Maggie was over talking to the Diva's champ Layla and Raw General Manager A.J. Lee when Jessie spotted the only Superstar she knows, John Cena, coming down the hallway. She heads over toward him and intriduces herself.

"Hi I'm Jessie. I just wanted to warn you that my friend Maggie over there is a huge fan. She will probably freak out when she meets you so I thought you should be prepared. John looks her over and spots the CM Punk shirt. "You a Punk fan?" he asks. Jessie looks at the shirt she's wearing and says, "No. I've never watched wrestling before. I just wore this to bug Maggie cause she likes you so much and hates Punk.I only recognized you because Maggie is a fan. I don't even know what the guy looks like and I haven't met him yet. Zack Ryder keeps flirting with me though and I've been trying to avoid him for a while now."

John smirks at that and says, "That's Zack for you. I'm gonna head over to your friend there. Maybe I can head off the freak out. I hope you enjoy the show tonight. You guys got front row seats?" Jessie smiles and says, "Yeah and thanks" While John goes and talks to Maggie, CM Punk walks in from the other side and spots Jessie. He sees Zack making a move toward her and is about to head him off when a PA (production assistant) says that he has to go film a promo before the show. He sees Zack sidle up to Jessie and pull her in close. He fumes at this when Jessie doesn't push him away. Punk grabs a bottle of water off the table and storms away. "_Zack is so lucky I've got work to do."_

While Zack is busy trying to flirt with Jessie all she can think about is Phil, the guy from the laundromat who gave her the shirt. What CM Punk didn't see is when Zack tries to grab Jessie's ass and she belts him one right in the mouth. "You ass. Who do you think you are? Don't you ever touch me again or I'll do worse to you then a smack in the mouth!" She yells at him and stalks away. Everyone has turned to look and some laugh at Zack Ryder with a big red welt across his face. Jessie goes over to Maggie and Cena and says, "I think we should head to our seats now. It was nice meeting you John."

As they walk toward the arena floor Maggie says, "I've got to run to the ladies room. I'll be just a minute. Wait for me." Jessie still fuming over Zack's presumption, walks back and forth in front of the bathrooms. She hears a door open and turns around, running samck into a guy coming out of the men's room. "Oh. I'm so sorry," she says looking up (and up) into the face of the man she just ran into. "It's alright love. You seem a bit distracted. I'm Wade Barrett. What may your name be?" he asks with a smooth and deep British accent. "I'm Jessie. It's nice to meet you Wade," she says with a smile on her face, all thoughts of Zack disappearing from her mind. Before they get to say anything else to each other Maggie comes out of the bathroom and grabs Jessie. Jessie calls over her shoulder, "Good luck in your match tonight Wade. It was nice meeting you." Wade waves to her and thinks, "Whoa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 2**

Maggie and Jessie get to their seats just as the show starts. The opening match is Wade Barrett vs. Zack Ryder. Wade gets off to a great start by pounding Zack to the mat. Zack fights back but is never really able to compete against Wade's skills in the ring. Wade easily wins the match and Jessie cheers loudly. The next matches speed by. Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara easily defeat the Prime Time Players to become number one contenders for the tag team championships. Daniel Bryan gets destroyed by Kane (no surprise there really), Randy Orton beats Dolph Ziggler, and Santino Marella defeats Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship. The last match of the night is CM Punk versus John Cena for Punk's WWE Championship. The men beat on each other. John hits his STF but Punk kicks out. Punk goes for his GTS and John counters. Finally Punk is able to knock John to the mat and puts him in the Anaconda Vice making John tap out.

Jessie cheers and is jumping up and down by her seat. John rolls out of the ring and heads up the ramp. CM Punk grabs a microphone and says, "Now that is why I'm the best in the world John. I know it, the WWE Universe knows it, and now you know it John. You can't beat me John and you never will. These fans know it, I know, and John boy, you know it too. Now as I'm looking out on this sellout crowd in Miami, FL. (Pauses for cheap pop from crowd.) I see two very different fans right here at ringside. One is a very dejected and disappointed Cena fan. You should apologize for that sorry performance John. On the other hand there is a very excited and overjoyed Punk fan right next to your fan. I think she deserves something special for picking the best in the world." He hands off the microphone; he tells security to pull back the barricade and motions for Jessie to step around and into the ring. She walks up the steps and he holds open the ropes for her. When she is standing right in front of him in the middle of the ring he leans in and whispers, "I'm glad you wore my shirt. I see that it fits rather well." She leans in close and gets a good look at him and says, "Phil?" He nods and then pulls her in for an epic kiss. She unconsciously wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss as RAW goes off the air to chants from the audience.

Meanwhile back in the locker room Wade Barrett is seeing the entire thing unfold on screen. He starts throwing things around the room freaking out some of the other superstars and causing others to flee. He thinks, "_CM Punk always gets whatever he wants but not this time. I am not going to stand in his shadow or anyone's shadow anymore. I'm going to take what I want and I want her."_

Backstage Hunter and Stephanie are losing their minds. Hunter is yelling, "What in the hell was he thinking pulling a fan into the ring? How in the hell are we going to explain this? That just went out live around the world." Stephanie pats hers husband on his uninjured arm and says, "I'll hand le it honey. Go get the team together and start coming up with some angles we could use. OK." Hunter walks off down the hall muttering under his breath. Punk walks in through the gorilla and comes face to face with Stephanie. She looks him over and says, "What in the blue hell were you thinking?!"

Punk is about to answer when Jessie is escorted over by a security guard. She says, "You've got some major explaining to do. I told Maggie to head out without me. You are so lucky our friend works nearby. Why didn't you tell me who you were when I told you I would be at the show tonight? We could have hung out before the show. I wouldn't have had to smack Zack for trying to grab my ass earlier. You could have come by and saved me from that idiot." She finally takes a breath. "I did come by catering and I saw Zack flirting with you. I wanted to knock his lights out and he's one of my friends. I saw him pull you close to him but I didn't see you respond. I'm sorry and you're right. I should have told you who I was when I found out you were coming to the show," Punk says with a sigh.

"Hi. I'm Stephanie McMahon. I'm his boss and the daughter of the owner, Vince McMahon. What's your name? We need to start figuring out how to do damage control after his little show tonight. I'm sorry he got you involved. He knows not to do something without running it by Creative first." Stephanie says reaching out her hand to Jessie. "Jessie. It's a pleasure. I really need to go. I have a flight early in the morning and I didn't sign up for this. I'm out of here. It was nice meeting you Stephanie and you too Punk but I'm leaving. Thanks for the shirt," she says storming away before anyone can stop her.

She soon finds herself in the parking garage of the arena. Wade Barrett just happens to be headed for his car when he spots her. He walks over and taps her on the shoulder. "Jessie. You seem a bit lost. You need some help?" he asks. "Yes. I'm completely lost. I just want to go home and I have no idea what the hell to do. I just want to go home," she says on the verge of tears. Wade pulls her in for a hug and asks, "Would you like a ride? That way you can avoid all the rabid fans out front." "Thank you so much. I would appreciate that. Thank you" she says with a relieved sigh. They walk over to his car and he opens the passenger door for her. As she's getting in the car Punk runs out into the garage looking for her. When he doesn't see her he heads back into the arena. Wade goes around the car and with a smirk on his face gets into the driver's seat and pulls out of the arena.

Once on the open road he asks, "Which way is home? We could stop somewhere to eat first if you'd like. I know a little place nearby that will still be open." She looks over at him and says, "No thanks. I have an early flight in the morning and I really just want to go home and sleep. It's just a little ways from here. Take a left up here at the light. After that it's the third right and eight blocks up the house is on the right side of the street." They pull up to the house and Jessie yawning gets out and heads toward the house. Wade gets out and over the roof of the car says, "Wait. I never got your full name. I'd really like to see you again. You know I live in Tampa when I'm not on the road and I could come down." Jessie looks at him and says, "I don't live here normally. I'm from Wisconsin and I'm headed home in the morning. It was nice meeting you Wade and thanks again for the lift home. Goodnight." She walks up to the house and goes to unlock the door when Wade is all of a sudden standing there. "Please," he begs, "Don't leave without at least giving me a chance. Can I have your number at least? We could talk and text and I'm sure we have a date coming up soon where we'll be in the area. We could get together then. I don't want to give up just yet." Jessie reaches into her purse, pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes down her cell number and hands it to him. "My name is Jessie Winters." She walks into the house and shuts the door. She thinks, "_What in the hell am I going to do?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm not sure how much farther this story is gonna go or if i'll end it after the RAW in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I'll keep writing if you keep reading. ENJOY!

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 3**

On her flight home the next day all Jessie can think about are Wade and Phil. She doesn't even know if Wade is his real name. She never bothered to ask because she was so tired the night before. She had so much in common with Phil form the kinds of foods and music they liked to TV shows they watched. They were even both from the Mid-West (though Phil did not know this). She knew almost nothing about Wade other than the fact that he was a wrestler and lived in Tampa. Wade was also very different from Phil. He seemed so sure of himself and so sure of what he wanted. Jessie wasn't sure of anything at this point other than that she had neither the time nor the energy to have a boyfriend let alone one who traveled constantly. At least by thinking about the guys she wasn't freaking out about the flight.

After safely arriving at the airport in Milwaukee, Jessie heads home to her quiet downtown loft apartment that she shared with two current law students. Jessie got the master bedroom with master bath because she paid more in rent because she actually worked in a law office. She tossed her bag on the bed and was about to fall asleep when her phone started ringing. She decided to let it go to voicemail. When she listened to it she heard, "Hello Jessie. It's Wade. How are you? How was your flight? I just wanted to see how you were. My name is actually Stuart Bennett. You can keep calling me Wade. It's easier. I just thought you might like to know. Give me a call back or text me when you get a chance. I'd love to hear from you. Bye." She thinks, "_Shit!"_ Meanwhile at WWE headquarters in Stamford, CT; Hunter, Stephanie and CM Punk are having a meeting. "Who the hell was she Punk? You don't know anything about this girl? She obviously knew you. Do you know anything that could help get this dealt with?" Hunter says pacing back and forth in the office. "Calm down Paul. I told you everything I know that could help. Her name is Jessie. She is living with her friends in Miami and one of them is named Maggie. That's all I know that would be of any help. It won't help to know that she likes pepperoni and not sausage on her pizza, she likes zombie movies, and strawberries dipped in chocolate. I don't know anything else." Punk says sitting at the conference table with his head in his hands and his belt on the table in front of him.

"Well, we'll have to appeal to the WWE Universe instead. Her friend Maggie is a fan and maybe she will contact us and help us find her. Maybe someone else knows her and will tell her we're looking for her. We could do a Cinderella." Stephanie suggests. "What in the hell is a Cinderella?" Paul asks. "Dude, you've got three daughters and you don't know who Cinderella is. I'm a single guy and even I know. That could work. I could do talk shows, radio shows; go through social media, and the WWE website asking if anyone has info on Jessie. Draw her out. I know she doesn't watch the show but I could appeal to the fans to help me find her. Maggie would probably see it and tell her that I'm looking for her. It's also a way to handle the fallout from that night." Punk suggests. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Let's get you started on some of the local radio shows in the Miami area. Then we'll spread it on the web and get you on Good Morning America and shows like that. We know she's American at least. I'll make some calls." Stephanie says rushing off to her office. Unknown to the three of them, Maggie has just left on vacation to Rio and won't see any of the shows for a few weeks.

Weeks later Jessie has been regularly texting and talking to Wade. They planned to get together when Raw came to Milwaukee for a live show the next month. She was looking forward to it. She hasn't thought of Phil much until she started going through her laundry and sees his shirt. She holds it to her chest and collapses onto the bed. She starts crying and doesn't know why. Stu is sweet but they don't have much in common. He wants to take her home to England with him to meet his family. She hasn't spent any time alone with him and he keeps pushing for more. It makes her miss him even more. When she asks about him, Stu gets defensive and possessive. He won't even discuss what's going on with the other guys she met who were so kind to her when she met them.

What Jessie doesn't know is that there is a Facebook page set up for people to give info that might lead Punk to her or that he has been on news shows across the country. Wade is keeping this from her and knows how poor Punk has been performing because of his search. Wade also knows that Punk had been on each proceeding RAW and Smackdown event asking Jessie to come to the event in the next city they were in. Since Jessie didn't watch the show because she was constantly working she didn't know this.

Maggie returns from her vacation just in time to catch the very end of RAW prior to the show heading to Milwaukee. She sees Punk on screen with a microphone in hand. "Each week I've come out here begging for Jessie to come to the show and each week now she hasn't come. I ask that anyone who may know where she is or how to contact her please contact WWE or Jessie and let her know I'm looking for her. Please Jessie if you're near Milwaukee, WI next week come down to the arena. I miss you and I hope you miss me too. Please." Punk says dropping the microphone and collapsing to his knees in the ring. Maggie jumps up and grabs her phone and dials Jessie's number.

Jessie's phone starts ringing just as she's about to drop off to sleep. She reaches over in the dark and grabs it. "Hello," she says groggily. "Jess, its Maggie. Have you been watching Monday Night RAW? CM Punk is begging for you to come to a show. They're in Milwaukee next week. I checked online and apparently he's been doing it every week since you met. He's been on talk shows and news and radio shows in every town they've gone to trying to find you. What the hell did you do to the man? He looks like hell and like he hasn't slept in days."

"What the hell are you on Maggie? I've been talking and texting with Wade Barrett and he never said anything to me about this. That asshole's been lying to me. Any time I asked about him he said there was nothing going on. That they just let it drop, become a mystery. I was going to go to the arena to meet up with Wade for dinner next week. He's got some answering to do and he'll be lucky if I don't kick his ass for this. I'll be there." Jessie said hanging up the phone and fuming. She dialed Wade's number and waited for him to answer. It went to voicemail and she decided to leave him an intriguing message. "Hey Wade. Looking forward to seeing you next week. I've got my outfit all picked out. I know you'll just love it. See you then." She hangs up with a smirk on her face that would rival one of Punk's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 4**

On Monday morning, Jessie decided to go all out. She had called in to work letting them know she wouldn't be in and to let any clients who called know she would get back to them as soon as she could. She went to a full service salon and got her hair and nails done. She bought a brand new sexy outfit to wear to the show to drive both Wade and Punk crazy. She was going to doll herself up totally so Wade would know just what he was losing for lying to her for the last month. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. She paired this with an electric blue blouse that fit snugly across her chest with a V-neck so deep it was nearly indecent. Before heading out for the show that night she looked around her room one last time and spotted the shirt Punk had given her draped across the foot of her bed. She grabbed it, shoved it in her bag and headed out the door.

That same morning, Maggie was sitting in her office and had an epiphany. _"Stephanie McMahon should probably know that Jessie plans on going to the show."_ She picked up her phone and dialed the number her secretary had given her. A feminine voice answered, "Stephanie McMahon's office. How can I help you?" Maggie responded, "I need to speak to Stephanie. This is Maggie Monroe. I'm a friend of Jessie's. You know that girl they've been looking for; the one that CM Punk kissed on national television. I was with her at the show. I'm the Cena fan." The voice on the other line hesitated for a moment. Maggie added, "She was wearing a Punk shirt that he had given her when they met at the laundromat before the show that day. Now get Stephanie on the phone now please." The voice said, "Just a moment." Maggie was getting exasperated with the secretary when she heard, "Stephanie McMahon speaking." Maggie sighed, "Finally. Stephanie this is Maggie we need to talk. Jessie is going to the show tonight and you can't tell anyone but you need to get prepared."

"Now why would I not tell anyone that she's going to be there? Have you seen Punk lately? The man looks like hell and hasn't been sleeping. The sooner he knows the better. Why didn't you call us sooner, and how do you know she'll be at the show in Milwaukee of all places tonight?" Stephanie yammers into the phone. Maggie takes a deep breath and answers, "First, I just got back from Rio a couple days ago and didn't exactly worry about keeping up with the show while I was there. I figured after what happened she would but she's a lawyer and you know what long hours are like. Secondly, I talked to her when I got back and apparently she's been having a long distance relationship with Wade Barrett and he didn't tell her about all this. Keep it secret from him too. She has a plan to deal with him. Finally, you shouldn't tell Punk because it will make an incredible ending for the show if she comes out when he's making his plea again as usual." Stephanie thinks for a moment and says, "OK. I won't tell anyone more than I have to but this is going to be epic. I've got to get going if I'm going to have everything ready for the show tonight than. Thanks for the heads up Maggie." Maggie shakes her head, "No problem Stephanie. Have a nice day." Maggie hangs up.

Punk is pacing at the arena. He hasn't been sleeping or eating as well and the whole thing has been dragging him down. Kofi walks over seeing his pacing friend and smacks him on the arm and says, "Hey Punk. Chill. I have a feeling tonight will be the night. She'll be here. How could she not want to be with a big hunk of man like you?" Kofi pinches Punk's cheek and laughs. Punk smacks his friend on the arm and tries to laugh along but it's forced and holds no real feeling. "Come on man. She's never going to show and I don't even feel like wrestling anymore. I'm supposed to have a title match with Cena on Sunday but I just don't feel up to it anymore. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'll make my plea one last time tonight and if we don't get some kind of response from her than it wasn't meant to be." Punk says dejected and forlorn. Wade Barrett sees the whole exchange and thinks; "_I hope he sees me and her together tonight. It just might destroy him utterly. He will give up wrestling and I can become the superstar I was meant to be."_ (Is he an evil villain doing a monologue or a wrestler?)

Jessie gets to the arena and heads to the door for those people with passes like she had in Miami. Standing there waiting for her is John Cena and Hunter. John Cena reaches out his hand and says, "Nice to see you again Jessie. You didn't get to meet Hunter last time and Stephanie couldn't be here. She sends her regards. Let's get you somewhere before someone notices you and all hell breaks loose." He grabs her hand and pulls her inside and heads for the backstage area.

Once in a private room John and Hunter go over the plan with Jessie. They are the only ones who know she's there besides a couple of crew members who will need to be ready for her entrance later. Hunter says, "Alright. We need to decide what you're going to wear. That blouse is amazing but it's not appropriate for the show. We also need to decide if you should have entrance music or not. Here's a list of some songs that we have licenses for but haven't sued yet. Maybe one of them will work." Maggie reaches into her bag and pulls out the CM Punk shirt Phil had given her. "I was thinking of putting this on underneath my blouse. I wore this to piss off Wade Barrett. I imagine you guys know about the whole deal. I figured Maggie would call. She's like that. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this secretly." Jessie looks between the two men. They stare at each other and just nod in agreement. John says, "That will work just fine Jess. I'll help you go through the songs. I just so happen to be facing Wade tonight. I'll give him an extra hard couple of hits for you and he'll have no idea." Jessie smiles at John and says, "Thanks. Now I know why Maggie likes you so much." She reaches over and gives him a hug, "And yeah I could use some help going through these songs."

The show starts and Jessie watches from a locked office backstage. John had helped her narrow down the songs and then brought them up on his I-pod so she could pick the one she wanted. They decided on "Follow You Home" by Nickelback since they were in her hometown for the show that night. They had figured out to start it a little bit into the song knowing that Punk would have no clue what was going on until she stepped onto the stage with her microphone in hand. When John's match finally came Jessie told him, "John I want you to get him in a clinch near the end of the match and when you go for the STF whisper to him, 'This is for lying to Jessie.' He'll have no idea what to think and then nail his sorry butt." John laughed and said, "You've got it. Get ready because you'll be up right afterward. You need to be standing near the gorilla when he comes back through to do what you planned. Just don't break anything. He still has to work next week." John laughs again and walks out the door pulling it shut behind him.

AN: I know I haven't gotten to the real good part yet but trust me I will. I only have so much time with a computer. Next chapter you will see what she does to Wade and her entrance on the WWE stage. I may make her a part of the WWE universe and show a stronger side of her but I'm not sure yet. Reviews are always welcome as well as suggestions on what she should do next. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 5**

Jessie gets her shirt on underneath her blouse and heads out when she sees John celebrating in the ring. Wade is making his way back so she heads to the gorilla to meet up with him. She still isn't sure what she'll say when he walks back. Punk has gone into position and has his headphones on so as to not be distracted before heading out for his regular announcement to her. He doesn't know that she'll be standing less than ten feet from him. Wade walks back through and he spots Jessie. She looks amazing and he can't help but stare. She smiles at him and he comes up to her and grabs her into a bear hug. "It's great to see you baby. I didn't know you were going to be here so soon. I thought we were going to meet me at the hotel bar after the show." Wade says with a surprised grin. Jessie smiles up at him and says, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." She steps up close to him, puts her hands on his shoulders and knees him square in the balls. "That's for lying to me you stupid bastard. How dare you keep something like this from me? I would have dealt with it and we may still have been together after it but you made that choice from me. No one takes my choices from me. Not my father, not Punk and certainly not a little weasel like you." Wade is now on his knees on the floor holding his groin and groaning in pain.

While this is occurring backstage, Punk has begun his usual plea. "Jessie if you're watching tonight, I beg you to come to the show next week in my hometown of Chicago. If you're not there I will be utterly destroyed. This will be the last time I make this plea. I thank everyone in the WWE Universe for trying to help me find her. I only wish it had ended better. Thank you." Before he can leave the ring music starts to play. He doesn't recognize it as anyone's entrance theme. 'And I'll stay alive, Just to follow you home, And I will survive, 'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess, You're my California Queen, Like the Duchess of Detroit, And every city in between, You can slap me in the face, You can scream profanity, Leave me here to die alone but, I'll still follow you home, I'll still follow you home'. At this Jessie walks out with her microphone in hand and stands there as Punk looks her over. He can't believe she's here.

She puts the microphone to her lips and says, "Hi." He collapses to his knees in the ring and starts to cry. She drops the microphone and rushes to the ring. She climbs into the ring and kneels in front of him. "Hey Phil. Please stop crying. It's really me. I'm here and I've got some news to cover so please stand up before they shut off the cameras on us." He stands up and she grabs his microphone from him. She looks around at all the people in the arena and says, "Hello Milwaukee!" Cheers from the audience nearly deafen her.

She continues, "My name is Jessie Winters. I grew up right here in Milwaukee. I even live just a few blocks from here downtown. I've been an attorney for a firm here for less than two months. Now I didn't know about the pleas Punk had been making because I've been so busy working but there's even a bigger reason. For the past few weeks I was in a long distance relationship." Punk neatly collapses again. "Wait, wait, wait! I know what you're thinking. What does that have to do with any of this? It matters because that relationship was with Wade Barrett. If you would have happened to be backstage a few minutes ago you would have seen my reaction to Wade's lying and conniving that he has been doing. He kept this from me and trust me, I asked. Let's just say Wade will be singing falsetto for a few days after what I did to him."

She looks over at Punk and says, "I've missed you every day since that day. I've wondered how you were doing and if I would ever see you again. If you don't believe me, just look at this." She drops the microphone and pulls her blouse off to reveal the CM Punk shirt that he had given her and matches the one he had on. He reaches out and pulls her in for a hug. She pulls back after a second and whispers to him, "My turn." He gets a surprised smile on his face when she kisses him for all it's worth. All the anger and pain she felt because of Wade's betrayal have faded as she glows in Punk's joy and love.

All of a sudden Wade's music starts playing and he rushes the ring. He slides into the ring and Jessie stands in front of Punk and balls up her fists knowing he's going to do or say something that will make her pop him one. He comes right up to her and grabs the microphone from her. "You're my girl. I'm the one that drove you home. I'm the one who consoled you that night when you didn't know what to do and you just wanted to go home. I was there for you not him. You're mine and I'm not going to let you go." He reaches to pull her away and she rears back and punches him right in the mouth, knocking him to the mat. "I'm not your girl you jackass!" she yells at him.

Punk is standing in the ring utterly stunned by what Jessie has done and he begins laughing. He reaches out and grabs her hand. "Let's go Jessie. I know we have a lot more to talk about and I'd rather not do it here. Come with me please?" he whispers to her. She picks up her blouse, looks down on Wade, and gives him one more good kick to the ribs before stepping through the ropes that Punk is holding open for her. They walk up the ramp with Punk's arm across her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They both have smiles so big and bright they could illuminate the whole arena. They get backstage and everyone is clapping and cheering. John comes up and claps them both on the back and says, "That was a good shot Jess. You ever think about being a wrestler?"

She looks over at Punk and then over at Hunter and says, "I wrestled in high school on the boy's wrestling team because we didn't have a girl's division. So John, yeah I thought about it." Hunter walks over and says, "We may be able to do something about that. We've got a thing going on with Sheamus right now. We could bring you in as his counsel for the show. Show up David Otunga a bit. What do you think about that?" She looks at Punk and says, "If I can travel with Punk and get caught up with what you've done so far, I'm sure I could make it look good. I haven't been doing much at the firm but updating other attorneys' clients and filing paperwork. They can get someone else to do that. Shit, a trained monkey could do that." They all laugh and Hunter says, "I'll get you a contract to look over and we'll see where this goes. You can look it over tomorrow. Go have fun. You deserve it."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know its been a while. Dont know when there'll be another chapter. I'm starting a Randy Orton story and will be working on it for a while. will post new chapter or story as soon as I can. Reviews are always welcome.

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 6**

Jessie and Punk have been dating for a few months now. She was still working as a lawyer but was now with the WWE rather than a firm. The Sheamus angle ended up not happening but there was still tension in the locker room with Wade. He had been more violent than usual in his matches and had caused some injuries to some of the other superstars. Hunter and Stephanie had had about enough of his attitude in the locker room and in the ring. One day Stephanie approached Jessie in the office. "Hi, Jessie. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Stephanie asked. "Sure Stephanie. Come on in. I've been going over some of the contracts you wanted me to look at. They're all good. No discrepancies or omissions. They're all set." Jessie says handing Stephanie a file folder. "Thanks Jessie. That's great but I've actually come to talk about Wade. He's getting exceedingly violent. I don't know what to do about him. Do you think you could talk to him and figure out why he's so angry? We want to push his character against Sheamus but if he can't control himself, it's not going to work. Can you see what you can do? I'd appreciate it immensely." Stephanie begs. Jessie looks her over and says, "I'll try. It's the least I can do. But if he gets aggressive with me he will regret it and it better not cost me my job if I hurt him." Stephanie laughs, grabs the file and leaves the office.

Meanwhile, Punk is backstage at RAW waiting to have his match against some lower tier wrestler who he can't even remember at the moment. They had already gone over how the match would go. Punk would take a beating and put the guy over until the very last moment where he would hit his GTS and pin the guy. While he continued stretching Wade Barrett came barreling down the hall right for him. Just before Wade was in swinging distance Jessie stepped out in front of him and grabbed his arm. Punk is completely oblivious to this because he had his headphones on full blast. Jessie holds on to Wade's trembling arm and says, "We need to talk. Now!" She drags him down the hall and into her office.

Jessie sits down behind her desk and points to the chair across from it and says, "Sit Wade. We need to talk." Wade takes a seat and crosses his arms on his chest and glares at her. He says, "Well say your piece so I can go beat the hell out of that boyfriend of yours." She shakes her head and says, "Wade, Wade, Wade. I have to tell you if you lay a hand on Punk when not in a sanctioned match you will be suspended and if your behavior backstage continues you will e released. They want to give you a push Wade. Put in the World Heavyweight Title race to possibly fight for the title against Sheamus at a later paper view. But if you continue like this it's all going to fall apart. You have real talent Wade and I don't want to see it go to waste because you're angry at me or Punk. You set this all in motion more than a month ago now. You could be a champion if you just let go of that anger. It really only works for Kane." She sits back and waits for his response. He fumes for a minute staring in her eyes and finally answers, "I don't want to go for the World Heavyweight Title. I want to go for Punk's WWE title. I want to hurt him for taking you from me. I want to make him suffer."

Jessie shakes her head and says, "That's never going to happen Wade. They are not going to put you in a ring with him again. You guys have a history and there's me. I'm warning you now. You try anything like you just did again and I will beat you down myself. You put yourself in this position. You lied to me repeatedly when if you had just told me right away I would have dealt with it with you. You chose to keep me out of the loop remember. I might still be with you if we had handled it together. Could have been an entirely different story. I could have shown up at Raw on your arm and walked into that ring and told Punk I was taken. That I was with a man who didn't embarrass me in front of millions of people. You blew that chance Wade. We have to move on. I miss sitting up and talking with you like we used to. It makes me sad that I've lost that with you because of all this." Wade gets up from his chair and yells right at Jessie, "You caused this, not me. You and Punk will pay for making a fool out of me. Watch your back and tell Punk to watch his." He starts for the door and Jessie stops him, "You get one warning yourself Wade. This is it. You touch him and I will make you pay for it. Have a nice day." He steps out of the office and she slams the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know its been a while since I've posted a new chapter. I'm working on a couple new stories right now. One that is Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler and another WWE one as well. Not sure who I'm gonna use for that yet. Please review and enjoy.**

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 7**

Wade storms down the hall muttering to himself, "Stupid bi$%h. She's not going to get away with this. What does she see in him anyway. He's constantly spouting his whole, 'I'm the best in the world!' crap. I'm better than him. I'm going to make them suffer one way or another. They will pay. Just you wait and see" Wade stomps down the hall and doesn't notice a few of the guys sitting around waiting for the show to start. In the bunch are Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Randy Orton, and Zack Ryder. They all see Wade's temper tantrum and stay out of his way. As he storms past Zack has to duck out of the way of a flying crate that Wade shoves across the room.

"Whoa. Dude needs to chill a bit. I tried to hook up with Jessie and got slapped for it but I moved on. He needs to slow his roll a bit. You know it." Zack says. Rey and Sin Cara just shake their heads at him. Randy pats him on the arm and says, "Dude. You never stood a chance. She's too much woman for you to handle. She would chew you up and spit you out." Sin Cara says, "Pero qué manera de ir!" Rey laughs and says "You're right about that man." Zack looks confused (not unusual for him) and says, "Now what the hell did he say?" Rey shakes his head and says, "He says 'But what a way to go'. Damn right too."

Punk is down the hall in his dressing room getting ready for his match as Vince McMahon. Paul Heyman is sitting across the room muttering and going over his lines. The camera guy is hooking up his equipment. They go live on Raw in just a few minutes. Punk gets himself pumped and is going over his own bit when there's a knock on the door. Paul gets up to get it and opens it to find Jessie standing there. "Can I speak to Punk alone for a minute Paul? I just need to let him know something and then you'll be all set to go live in three minutes." Jessie says looking at Punk over Heyman's shoulder. "It's important and will only take a minute."

Heyman looks at Punk who nods his head at Paul and heads to the door. He steps into the hall pulling Jessie down a ways with him. "What's so damn important that you had to tell me before I go on live? It couldn't wait ten fricking minutes Jess. I'm working here you know," he says with an aggressive tone. Jessie crosses her arms and says, "I'm just doing my damn job too. My job entails making sure all the Superstars can do their jobs without an issue. I just came to tell you that Wade is on a rampage. He's out for blood and it's yours and mine he's after. I'm trying to get him to let it go and focus on his run that's planned against Sheamus but he just won't listen. I came to warn you to watch your back. Also, if you ever yell at me like that again Wade won't be the only one you have to worry about." She turns around and stomps away. Punk stares after her in utter astonishment and steps back into the locker room to prepare to shoot his promo.

Jessie heads back to her office but is sidetracked by a special visitor, Mr. McMahon himself. "You must be Jessie, our newest member of the WWE team. Your output with those contracts and files is twice if not three times as productive as most of our senior staffers. You're not just trying to show off, are you? I'm kidding. How do you get these guys to agree with you so easily?" Jessie smiles and says, "I speak to them on the level. I don't try to double talk, legal speak, or talk down to them. Most of these guys and ladies are my friends and I believe should be handled with respect; even the ones who are being let go or whose contracts aren't being renewed. They work very hard and deserve that at least." Mr. McMahon shakes his head and laughs. "I've got to get ready for my match against your boyfriend Punk. I hope you don't have anything romantic planned for after the show. He might not be in any condition for it." He laughs again. Jessie sighs, "No sir. Nothing. It was nice meeting you Mr. McMahon. Good luck tonight."

Jessie walks back to her office and collapses into her chair and puts her head in her hands. She starts crying and can't seem to stop. She enjoys her work but she and Punk have spent little time together on the road. By the time he's finished for the night she has already passed out on the bus or back in their hotel room. When she gets up in the morning he's either asleep or already started with his media rounds for the day. She sits there a moment longer and then makes a decision. She gets up and heads out to find Mr. McMahon before his match with Punk. She doesn't want Punk to know what she's doing until it is too late. She catches him just before he enters the gorilla. "Mr. McMahon. I've been working my butt off since I started here as you pointed out and I'm ahead on all my paperwork. I don't have any scheduled TV appearances for a few weeks. Would it be possible for me to take a week or so off? There are a few things I need to reprioritize. I would really appreciate it." He looks her over and she looks over her shoulder and spots Punk heading their way. She groans. Mr. McMahon hears it and says, "Take two weeks. Be back at Raw before Hell in a Cell and we'll figure out what to do from there." "Thank you Mr. McMahon. Thank you so much sir." She smiles and heads back to her office past Punk without saying a word to him or even catching his eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: More will be coming soon. Haven't had time to write because of work and other stories I'm working on. Please review. Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 8**

Jessie rushed to her office and started grabbing her things. As she headed toward the parking she caught sight of a screen showing the match between Mr. McMahon and Punk. She saw that Punk was up in the audience and she knew she didn't have much time. She ran to collect her things from the bus before the show ended. She had to be there and gone before Punk made it to the bus after the show. She rushed to the bus and grabbed her bag and started tossing her things into it. She made sure she left nothing behind. Before she got off the bus with her things she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbled a quick note and left before she could change her mind.

She ran back into the parking area and saw Kane about to get into his car. She ran toward him and yelled, "Glenn! Wait! Can you give me a ride to the airport?" She was out of breath at this point. He looked her up and down, shook his head, and said, "Sure. Toss your stuff in the backseat. I can drop you on the way to the hotel." Jessie dropped her bags in the back and climbed into the passenger seat. Glenn pulled out of the arena and drove onto the highway toward the airport. "Don't stay away too long Jess. The boys will miss you too much. Do you mind if I ask why you're running away like this? Did Punk do something to you? I'll beat him senseless if you want me to." Jessie laughed at that. "No Glenn. Thanks though. I've just got some things I've got to work though in my head about Punk and everything else without him or anyone distracting me. Vince said I have to be back before Hell in a Cell. I don't know if that's enough time but I will be there for the paper-view. Thanks for the ride Glenn. I really didn't want to have to explain myself to anyone especially Punk." Glenn smiles and says, "Anytime Jess; anytime at all." They ride the rest of the way in companionable silence.

After the show Punk heads back to the locker room, showers, and gathers his things. He isn't surprised to not see Jessie because she usually would be on the bus already either watching TV or asleep on their bed in the back. He heads out of the arena toward where the bus is parked. He sees the door is open and figures Jessie is onboard already. Kofi is right behind him and shoves him so he can get on first. Kofi crashes in his usual spot and Jessie is nowhere in sight.

Punk figures she's in the back and calls for her. "Jess? Baby? You asleep sweetie? We're ready to go. Where do you want to stop to eat otherwise Kofi's going to pick burgers again?" He steps through the door and doesn't see her. All her things are gone and there's a note lying on the pillows of the bed. He picks up the note and sags onto the edge of the bed. The note reads as follows, 'Dear Phillip, I'm sorry to do this to you but I had to leave. I'm not sure exactly when I'll be back but I told Vince I'd be at Hell in a Cell in Atlanta. I don't know about us anymore. Neither one of us has put a lot of work into it. I hope this can change because I do love you very much. Please don't call or try to come after me. I'll be back when I'm ready. This is longer than I planned on writing but I couldn't leave without telling you something. Tell the boys not to worry. I'll call as soon as I can. I love you. Jessie'.

Punk collapses onto the bed and starts to cry. Kofi comes rushing in and says, "What's wrong dude? Where's Jessie?" Punk just hands him the note and rolls over on the bed. Kofi sits down on the bed and reads the note. "Aw man. I'm sorry dude. She'll be back. She says she will and she never says anything that she doesn't mean," Kofi says patting Punk on the back. Punk rolls back over and glares at Kofi. "The last time I spoke to her I yelled at her for no good damn reason. I was so wrapped up in my own thing I didn't see this coming. I bitched at her about nothing. I was too focused on my stupid match with Vince to see that she wasn't happy anymore. Damn it."

The bus pulls away and heads down the highway to the next town for the filming of Smackdown. Punk won't be on the show but Kofi is. Kofi leaves Punk lying on the bed and walks back up to the front. He picks up his phone and dials Jessie. It rings a few times but she finally picks up. "Hey Kofi. I guess you guys found my note. Is Punk with you right now?" Jessie asks hesitantly. "No Jess. He's in the back losing his damn mind. What the hell is going on? Why the hell did you disappear like this? Why didn't you talk to me or some of the other guys before bailing on us like this? You know Punk isn't the only one who depends on you."

Jessie sighs and says, "I need to work out a couple things but I'll be back for Hell in a Cell, I promise. I won't leave the rest of you guys hanging because Punk and I are having issues. I'll see you at the paper-view. Let the rest of the guys know please. I'll miss you guys. Got to go. My flight's just been called. I'll see you soon Kofi. Bye." She hangs up quickly before he can ask any more questions. She has to do this. Maybe she'll get some answers this way. She grabs her bag and heads for the entrance. She hears over the P.A. "Flight 472 to Miami is now boarding."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know this is a little shorter than my usual but i had to get it out here. I will have more soon. I needed a place to cut the story off for a moment and this seemed the best way. Another chapter should be up in a day or so. Reviews are always apreciated and thanks for reading.**

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 9**

Jessie hops out of the cab in front of the house and can't decide whether to knock on the door or not. The cab pulls away and makes the decision for her. She walks up to the door and knocks. It's 2 a.m. and she hopes Maggie is home and awake as usual. She waits a few minutes and then when she thinks Maggie isn't going to answer there she is standing bleary-eyed in the doorway in her old worn bathrobe. Jessie giggles and says, "Is this how you answer the door for everyone or is it special just for me?" Jessie laughs out loud.

Maggie glares at her and says, "Yes. I always answer the door like this. The Jehovah's Witnesses are particularly fond of this look. Get in here you pain in the ass. Why didn't you call before you came? I would have made up the guest room? Where's Punk? I figured he wouldn't let you out of his sight after everything he went through." Maggie looks over Jessie's shoulder looking for Punk. Jessie sighs, "He's not coming. He doesn't even know where I went. He may guess but I didn't even tell him I was leaving." Jessie grabs her bag and drags it into the house. She walks into the living room and crashes onto the couch. Maggie sinks down next to her and turns toward her. "What's going on Jess? What made you run? You obviously ran because you've got all your stuff with you. What the hell happened?" Maggie asks with a worried expression.

Jessie sighs and says, "Mags. I'm not happy with Punk. At first everything was great but he's so busy and so am I. Our schedules don't mesh well right now. I also haven't been getting my normal… you know what lately either. I can't talk about this kind of thing with Punk. I know he's all for women's rights and that but how the hell am I supposed to tell him that I might be pregnant. I couldn't go home either because my mom would just freak out on me about this. You're the only somewhat sane individual I could go to." Maggie hugs Jess and says, "We'll go get you a pregnancy test in the morning. Right now you need some sleep. Take off your shoes and lie down. I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow. There's no way you'd make it upstairs right now. Just rest Jess." Jessie drifted off to sleep before Maggie made it back.

Meanwhile Punk and the rest of the WWE Superstars are on their way to the next location. Punk is still down in the dumps about Jessie and Kofi and Matt (Zack Ryder) have been trying to cheer him up. They've tried playing his favorite video games, watching his favorite shows and going to a movie he had said he really wanted to see just the week before. Nothing helps because he wants to be doing them with Jessie. After lunch Punk starts to feel a little nauseous and goes into the bathroom on the bus to splash some cold water on his face and to get away from the guys. While he's in there he notices that Jessie left her feminine pads behind. The package has been there for months now and hasn't been opened. He picks it up and says, "Holy shit."

He walks back into the main area of the bus with the package still in hand. "Guys, I think I figured out why Jess left. She hasn't opened this since she joined the tour. She's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad." He drops onto the couch and tosses the package at Matt who freaks out and knocks it to the floor. "Whoa dude. What the hell? When have you guys had time to do that? You've both been so busy." Punk glares back at him and says; "We had a couple nights together alone here and there. What did you think we did, play Scrabble? Idiot." Kofi smiles his brightest smile and hugs his best friend.

Punk smiles back. "Thanks Kofi. I needed that. Now I just need to get a hold of her. We really need to talk about this. Where the hell could she have gone? I tried her parents' house." He mulls it over a moment then continues. "Maggie. She would have gone to Maggie's place. Damn it. I don't have that number and I don't know where it is. Shit!" Kofi sighs, "I know one person who knows where Maggie lives." Punk turns to him and asks, "Who?" Kofi shakes his head and says, "Wade Barrett."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: There will be another chapter shortly. I'm gonna jump ahead to Hell in a Cell. I think you'll enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Jessie gets up to find text messages on her phone from Punk. "Why didn't you talk to me about this Jess? We need to talk. Please call me baby. I love you and I miss you. Don't make any rash decisions until we talk. I'm begging you babe. Please call me back." She throws her phone onto the couch and gets up to walk toward the kitchen where she smells Maggie making breakfast. She walks into the kitchen to find a huge spread on the kitchen counter. There are eggs and bacon, sausage and biscuits, pancakes, muffins, and a few things Jessie doesn't even know what they are but that smell delicious. She grabs a plate and puts a little bit of each on her plate. She hasn't eaten a decent meal like this since she started touring with the WWE.

Maggie finishes up the dishes and comes and sits at the counter with Jessie. Maggie grabs a muffin for herself, looks at Jessie, and says, "What do you want to do? So you want me to go get you a pregnancy test or do you want to go to a clinic? You're going to have to talk to Punk about this eventually. He's not an idiot. He'll figure out that something is wrong and figure out where you took off to. What do you want to do Jess?" Jessie just sighs and says, "I don't know Maggie. I don't think it'd be the greatest idea for me to go to a clinic without the father of the child there. I'm not even sure if I am pregnant. It could just be stress and lack of sleep. I just need to think a bit first you know. Take a day or two to just decompress."

All of a sudden a man walks into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of shorts. Jessie looks him over and says, "Brad Maddox. What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Smackdown tonight refereeing a match?" Brad stands there frozen to the spot. Maggie looks back and forth between her friend and her man. "Brad. You told me your name was Brent. What the hell is going on?" Jessie laughs at her friend and the whole situation. "Maggie. He goes by Brad in ring. He's a referee for the WWE who wants to be a wrestler but can't get a contract." Jessie thinks for a moment. "You're refereeing Punk's title match at Hell in a Cell aren't you?" Brad nods. Jessie says, "I think I have an idea."

Meanwhile, Punk has built up his nerve to go try to talk to Wade. Wade stands at the catering table picking out his lunch when Punk walks up to him. "Hey Wade. I think you and I need to talk. I know how you feel about Jessie. Right now is not the time to fly off the handle. I need your help. Jessie left last night and I need to know where you dropped her off all those months ago. Please Wade. I'm begging you man. I need that address. Jessie needs me though she won't believe that right now. Please man I need to know." Wade turns to face Punk and can see the desperation in his eyes. Wade grins and says, "I'm not telling you a damn thing Punk. You stole her from me and now you've lost her. Maybe she finally grew some sense. You're on your own." Wade turns to walk away when Punk says, "She may be pregnant Wade. I have to talk to her before she does anything drastic. Please Wade." Wade turns, puts his tray down, walks back up to Punk and punches him right in the face. "You defiled her you rotten bastard! She was a perfect woman and you've destroyed her now! You can go straight to hell Punk. It's exactly where you belong." Wade storms away from Punk who's now lying prone on the floor bleeding from the nose. Kofi walks over, picks up his friend and says "Well, that went well."

Maggie and Jessie are on their way to the pharmacy down the street when Jessie's phone starts ringing. It's Punk ringtone. She set it to his entrance music so she'd know it's him. She's done the same with most of the superstars who are her friends. She tries to ignore it but Maggie grabs her purse, yanks the phone out, and answers it. "Hello, Punk. Jessie is currently unavailable. May I take a message?" Maggie says into the phone. Jessie is miming and saying, "Give me the phone. Hang it up right now or I'm going to beat the hell out of you." Punk hears this and says to Maggie, "Just tell her I want to talk to her before she does anything she'll regret. Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry. I'd appreciate it Maggie. Please tell her what I said." He hangs up just as Jessie finally manages to wrestle the phone from her. "He hung up already Jess. He said to tell you not to do anything rash, that he loves you and that he's sorry. I guess he figured out that you might be pregnant. Let's get this over with and then tonight you are going to call him back or so help me." Maggie says dragging Jess pharmacy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summer Surprise**

**Chapter 11**

It's the morning of Hell in a Cell. Jessie has just landed back in Atlanta and is headed in a cab to the show. She's got all her bags with her and has her head clear for the first time in weeks. She knows exactly what she's going to do. She has everything planned out and has been emailing back and forth with creative for the last few days. Everything is ready. Punk is going to retain his title he's just not sure how yet. He knows that Ryback is going to go for his finisher and then somehow Punk will get out of it and win. What Punk doesn't know is that Jessie has been involved in the setup and will be waiting for him backstage afterward. Jessie is about to tell him something that will affect them both deeply.

Punk gets to the arena and starts preparing for his match later that night. He's secluded himself from everyone else so he doesn't yet know that Jessie is there as well. She has met up with a couple superstars on her way in and has barricaded herself in her makeshift office. She has a security guard outside the door who will only let people she has listed to come in. Among the first to arrive at her door is John Cena. He comes barreling and grabs her from her chair and gives her the biggest hug. "Hey girl! Wants going on? Where the heck have you been? You know there's a rumor going around since you left. It's like a high school around here. They say that you got pregnant by Punk or Barrett and went to have an abortion. Tell me what's up." John says putting her back down on her feet.

Jessie looks him up and down and says, "I guess you might as well know but don't tell a soul or I'll kill you John. I swear. I'm not pregnant. Not anymore at least. I was but I miscarried a couple days ago. I haven't told anyone yet. Not even my parents John. So swear to me you won't say anything. I don't want it getting back to Punk until I've had a chance to talk to him. The stress of everything caused it. I don't want that to happen again. OK?" John looks at her and says, "I'm so sorry Jess. I won't say anything but the guys will want to know you're here and that you're ok. Can I at least tell them that?" Jessie smiles and says, "Of course John. Tell them I'll be over in a little while to get something to eat. Save me some empanadas would you?" John laughs "Sure," and walks away.

The show starts and Jessie has talked to most of the guys. The only ones she hasn't seen are Punk and Wade. She goes in search of Wade first. He has a match coming up and figures he'll be in the gorilla waiting. It seems the best spot to tell him because then he can't do anything rash before his match. Jessie feels a little sorry for his opponent but can't wait any longer. She walks into the gorilla to see Wade getting pumped up for his match. She walks up, taps him on the shoulder and says, "Wade. Can I talk to you for just a second?" Wade turns and glares at her for a second. "Make it quick. I've got a match" Jessie collects herself and says, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not pregnant. No matter what anyone has been saying around the locker room. I was but I'm not anymore. I hope we can be friends Wade but I'm sorry for whatever you think I've done to you. Good luck in your match." She steps up onto her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek and walks away. He puts his hand to his cheek and smiles for the first time in what feels like forever.

Punk and Ryback have gone over their match and prepare to go down to the ring. Brad Maddox heads down to the ring first and then is followed by Punk then Ryback. When Ryback gets into the ring Brad goes up to him and seems to hold him back form beating on Punk. Brad tells him how the match is to end and Ryback nods his head. The match ensues and is a brutal battle. When Ryback gets Punk up onto his shoulders for the finisher Brad comes up to him waving his arms. Brad then kneels in the ring and gives Ryback a low blow. Ryback drops Punk and is rolled up for the pin and Brad does a quick three count. Punk retains and flees the ring.

Backstage everyone is either in shock or getting ready to leave. Jessie is standing just behind the curtain waiting for Punk. She stands there with a smile on her face when he walks through and sees the shock on his. He comes running over and grabs her. "You're here. You send you would be but you're actually here." Jessie laughs, "I had a job to do and I told Vince I'd be back tonight. Somebody's got to keep all you guys in line. Let's go back to the bus. Our boys are waiting for us. We can't leave the kids alone long or they're bound to cause some trouble."

She grabs his arm and pulls him away from the throng of guys backstage. He starts to stutter at her but she just says, "I've got all you're things already on the bus. Here, put this on." She hands him a t-shirt that looks awful familiar. It's the same one he gave her all those months ago. He pulls it on and follows her to the parking garage. They get to the bus and hop on to find Kofi and Zack already asleep in their bunks. Jessie laughs and says, "Guess they got tired waiting for us. Let's go in the back. We need to talk. Jack you can head out. We're ready to go." The driver pulls the bus out of the lot as Punk and Jessie head to the back to talk.

Jessie and Punk sit down on the bed and she says, "Before you say anything Punk I just want to tell you that I got every message you left. I know you love me and I love you too. That hasn't changed. What has changed is that we have to be more careful from now on. I know you figured something out and I hate to tell you this but I'm not pregnant. Not anymore. I miscarried a few days ago just after your last phone call. The stress of everything took its toll. I don't want that to happen again."

Punk just can't believe what he's hearing. "You were pregnant. Do you mean you don't ever want to have kids or just not with me or what? What do you mean Jess? I just don't understand." She puts her hands on his face and says, "I don't want to miscarry again. If we at some point in the future decide we want to have a baby I don't want to be afraid that I'm going to lose it. That's all." She grabs him and holds him close and they sit together for what seems like just mere moments but is actually nearer an hour. Jack stops the bus at the hotel and comes back to let them know. "We're here," he says, "There's a restaurant still open if anyone's hungry." Kofi and Zack jump out of their bunks and rush to the door. "I'm starving," Zack hollers followed quickly by Kofi. Jessie smiles at Punk and says, "Let's get something to eat. We've got the rest of the night together." Punk smiles and follows her off the bus. As she walks in front of him he says quietly, "Forever if I have anything to say about it." She turns and smiles at him and he grabs her hand as they walk into the restaurant to join the boys.

THE END…?

**AN: This may be the end for a little while. I'm sure there's more to the story. I'm going to focus for a bit on my other story Sweet Melody for a while but I promise at some point I will come back to this. Reviews are aways welcome and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It's been a few weeks since the Hell I a Cell paper view and Jessie and Punk are doing great. She has even moved from her Milwaukee apartment to his Chicago one. He is one the road still but she is at home. Jessie has begun working out and the two of them go running together as often as they can. Punk has always run alone but has found that running with Jessie gives him more energy and they run longer together. Jessie has also begun taking kick-boxing lessons and has entered wrestling school as well. Vince has expressed an interest in getting her in the ring as a Diva but Punk does not know this. The plan is to have Jessie have her first in ring appearance on a Monday Night Raw following the Royal Rumble. There are even whispers in the office of having her compete at Wrestlemania in a huge match.

It's January 28th and Jessie is flying into Las Vegas for the Monday Night Raw show after the Rumble. It's her birthday and will be the first time she's been with Punk since he lost the title the night before. She couldn't make it to Phoenix for the paper view because she had her wrestling school graduation party to attend. Only a few people know she was even entered. Only Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon, and a few Superstars knew. She arrives early in the day and is expecting to be picked up by Punk or at least Paul Heyman. She waits for nearly an hour and he never shows and doesn't answer his phone. Just as she's about to give up she hears a familiar Irish brogue. "Need lift lass?" Sheamus asks with a smile on his face. Jessie nods and says, "Yeah. Thanks. Punk seems to have forgotten I was coming today. It's my freaking birthday too. I swear that man will drive me to drink one of these days."

Sheamus grabs their bags and puts them in the trunk of his rental car and opens her door for her. He then walks around and gets into the driver's seat. He starts the car and asks, "Would you like to grab a bite to eat with your fellow birthday boy? We've got some time before we can check into our hotels and get to the arena. I'd rather not spend my birthday eating at the arena with the rest of the lads. They rib me enough as is."

Jessie giggles at this and says, "Sure. There's this restaurant at my hotel I'm sure you'd love. There's no way Punk would ever go there with me." Sheamus turns to her and says, "Where are you staying lass? I'm at New York, New York. I went a bit overboard considering it's my birthday and all." Jessie replies, "That's where I'm staying too. The restaurant is called Nine Fine Irishmen. I figured you'd like that." Sheamus laughs heartily and says, "Sounds good to me. We can catch a bite to eat and have a drink. That's much better than eating at the arena with the lads." They laugh together and Sheamus continues to drive them to the hotel.

Meanwhile Punk is at the arena and has indeed forgotten that Jessie was flying in today. He's been so busy planning what he was going to do for the week since he isn't leaving Vegas like most of the guys are. He plans on taking in a couple of the Cirque de Soleil shows and Eli Roth's Goretorium before he leaves. He knows Jessie would never go to the last one with him. She doesn't have the nerve for it. While he is busy stretching Paul Heyman is sitting on the couch in the locker room going over the plan for the night and their schedule. He sees in his calendar that it's Jessie's birthday that day with an airplane reminder that she's flying in. He's about to tell Punk when he decides not to. He believes Jessie has been a distraction to Punk and that by Punk forgetting her birthday will drive a wedge between the two. Punk gets up and tells Paul he's going to go for a quick run around the arena then give Jessie a call. He misses her a lot. Paul nods his head and Punk leaves for his run.

Jessie and Sheamus arrive at the hotel and get checked in to their rooms. Jessie says, "Meet you downstairs at the restaurant in ten minutes. I've got to get changed after that flight." Sheamus replies, "You sure ten minutes is enough time lass. You ladies do tend to take a while to get ready." Jessie shakes her head and laughs, "I'm not your average woman. Trust me ten minutes is more than enough. Bet you lunch I beat you to the restaurant." Sheamus laughs a deep hearty laugh, "I'll take that bet see you in ten." He goes into his room and Jessie heads into hers. She tosses her bag onto the bed, pulls out her sundress, and quickly changes into it. She pulls her hair out of the bun and braid and brushes it out. She puts a couple clips in it to hold it back from her face and throws some lip gloss on as well. She finishes and still has five minutes to make it down to the restaurant. She puts on her summer sandals and heads out. She gets down to the restaurant and asks the hostess if a tall red-haired man has arrived yet. The hostess tells her no and asks if she would like to be seated while she waits for him. Jessie nods and takes a seat at the bar and waits.

Sheamus quickly changes into a polo shirt and khakis, slips on his dress shoes and hat and leaves his room with just a minute to spare. He hops in the elevator and heads down to the restaurant certain in the fact that Jessie couldn't possibly be ready and waiting. He walks up to the hostess and says I'll need a table for two. The hostess looks him up and down and says, "You're him. She's already waiting. Your table will be ready in a moment. She's waiting for you at the bar. Right this way sir." He follows her toward the bar and sees Jessie sitting there sipping on a soda. She leans in to the bartender and says, "This drinks on him." She picks it up and the hostess leads them to their table. As Sheamus passes the bar he hands the bartender a twenty. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her for me." The bartender picks the money up and says, "With pleasure sir."

They take their seats and are handed their menus. Jessie peruses it for a moment and quickly comes to a decision. "I have been craving fish and chips forever. This drink sounds good too, Drunken Peach. I never drink with Punk cause of his whole straight-edge thing. But damn it, it's my birthday and I'm going to have one silly drink. What about you?" Sheamus says, "Fish and chips for me as well though I think this drink called the Dubliner would be appropriate. I'm from there you know. What about dessert? I'm thinking they'll have some ridiculous birthday cake at the arena, I'm sure. " Jessie nods, "This sticky toffee cheesecake could be good. We can split it so we can stuff ourselves with cake later." Sheamus laughs, "Sounds like a plan to me lass." They enjoy a lovely lunch together.

Punk finishes his run and crashes on one of the couches that litter the backstage area and calls Jessie. When she doesn't answer he leaves her a short message. "Hey baby. I was just calling to say hi. I miss you and love you. Call me back when you get this ok. Love you baby." He hangs up and heads back to his locker room to go over everything for the show that night with Paul. He sees Kofi and the other guys being herded out of catering. Punk stops and asks Kofi, "Hey man what's going on? Why is the catering crew treating you all like sheep?" Kofi laughs, "They're trying to keep us away from the birthday cake." Punk pats his buddy on the back and walks away. "Duh. It's Stephen's birthday today."

Jessie and Sheamus head back to their respective rooms to get ready for the show that night. Jessie puts on a pair of shorts and a CM Punk shirt. She also tosses a few essentials in her bag including her brand new wrestling outfit. It includes purple kick pads and shorts with pink stars, a sleeveless fitted black top and short black ring boots. She had trained in a purple singlet but had special ordered the new stuff for her debut match. She steps out with her duffle and Sheamus comes out with his. They go down and get into his rental which had been brought around by the valet. They ride to the arena together peacefully. They walk inside and Jessie heads to the Diva's locker room and Sheamus off to his giving her a hug as he leaves. "Good luck in your match tonight lass. Little AJ is quite the spitfire." Sheamus says. Jessie rolls her eyes and says, "Thanks. We've already run through the match. I'll be fine."

She waves at him and walks into the locker room. AJ is already there and nearly knocks her off her feet when she hugs Jessie. AJ is nearly bursting so Jessie asks, "What is it AJ?" AJ starts skipping around the room and singing Happy Birthday. Jessie just shakes her head and goes and puts her things in her locker. AJ stops skipping long enough to notice Jessie pulling her ring gear out of her bag. "Oh! Let me see! Let me see! That's your new ring gear huh? Why didn't you get something pretty and cute like the rest of us?" AJ pouts at Jessie. Jessie just rolls her eyes again and says, "Because I'm here to wrestle not to be Punk's arm candy all the time. That's why we're having our match tonight remember? Just don't take any of what I say before the match seriously. You know you're one of my best friends and one of the few Divas I tolerate. I wanted my gear to be reminiscent of his without matching so much. Do you think he'll like them?" AJ chews her lip for a moment then finally says, "Once he gets over the shock I'm sure he'll love them."

The show is about to start and Punk is going to go out to the ring and drop his usual pipe bomb. Just as he goes to put his head phones on two arms wrap around his waist and he hears two words whispered seductively in his ear, "Miss me," followed by a kiss. He turns and pulls her into his arms and kisses her fully. He pushes her back at arm's length and looks her over. "You look amazing babe. Are you coming out to the ring with me and Paul? I'd love to have you out there." Jessie shakes her head, "No baby. It's all you. Dwayne doesn't need extra ammunition now does he? I'll see when you you're done. I've got some business of my own to handle tonight." She gives him one more kiss and walks away.

Punk goes out and blows the crowd away. They jeer and holler and then Rock comes out and they lose their minds. Jessie is backstage getting geared up and stretching and doesn't see or hear what The Rock says about her and Punk. Jessie is focused and ready for her match when Punk comes barreling into the locker room on the warpath. "I'm going to beat the hell out of that guy. How dare he bring you into this!? Who the hell does he think he is?" Punk rants and raves. Jessie goes up to him and grabs his arms and says, "It doesn't matter what he said about me. I didn't hear it and I honestly could care less what the hell he thinks of me and you. I have to go see Stephanie. You just relax ok. I'll be back in a couple minutes." She gives him a kiss and walks away. Once she leaves the room he realizes she's not wearing the outfit she had on earlier. "What the hell?" he mutters.

Jessie heads to Stephanie's makeshift office and runs into the exact man who has Punk all riled up. The Rock saunters up to her and leans against the wall. Then he flashes his million watt smile and says, "Hi. I'm Dwayne. Who might you be sweetheart?" Jessie just looks him over and says, "I'm Jessie Winters. I'm also CM Punk's girlfriend and you have really pissed off the wrong guy. I suggest you thank your lucky stars that it's John you'll be wrestling at Wrestlemania and not Punk. I also suggest you back the hell off me before I put your sorry ass on the floor." She turns to walk away and he grabs her arm. She spins out of it and slams him to the floor. "Also, don't ever call me sweetheart." She walks away and heads back to the locker room instead.

She walks back into the room and Punk is sitting on the bench in front of her locker. He looks up at her and says, "When the hell were you planning on telling me that you were going to be wrestling? When did you find the time to even do this? Who knows about this? Why didn't you tell me you wanted to do this? I would have helped or something." She sits down next to him and says, "I am telling you. You wouldn't have approved at first honey. You should have seen what I just did to Dwayne. I knocked his sorry butt to the floor. Now babe, I have to go get in position for my match tonight ok. Stay here. I'll be back. Wish me luck." She leans in and gives him a kiss and walks out of the locker room. She meets up with AJ, Ziggler and Big E Langston in the gorilla. Jessie gives AJ a hug and waves to the guys before getting in position. When her music hits she steps out to first confusion from the crowd and then deafening cheers when they see that it's her. Her new entrance song is "Invincible" by a band called Adelita's Way. The song pumps her up as she heads down to the ring.

**AN: Jessie will be having her first match in the next chapter. Please be patient for more. I've been working more lately and it may be a while until another chapter will be ready. Also keep an eye on the fact that Punk and Jessie may be moving forward or back. I'm not sure yet. Especailly with new guys who have come into the story and others who will be added soon. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jessie gets into the ring and is handed a microphone by Justin Roberts who then steps out of the ring. She waves to the crowd and then brings the microphone to her lips. The crowd goes quiet. "I was worried you guys wouldn't remember me. It's nice to be back at Monday Night Raw here in Las Vegas." She says to a roar from the crowd. "It's nice to be back but this time I'm not just the girlfriend standing next to the ring or backstage waiting for my man. It's time I took care of a few things around here. The first thing I want to deal with is AJ Lee. Now AJ is a cute little perky skipping girl. My problem with her is that even now that she seems to have settled with Dolph Ziggler she still sulks around CM Punk's locker room. Also John Cena and Daniel Bryan are my friends and I don't like the fact that she hurt my friends. If she thinks for one second that I'm going to let her little crazy butt just continue to get away with all the crap she's been pulling she's got another thing coming. John and Daniel may not hit a girl but I'll slam her ass until she's black and blue."

The crowd cheers again until AJ's music starts and she skips down to the ring with Dolph and Big E in tow. AJ hops into the ring and stares into Jessie's face. It's the one time Jessie is taller than someone. Dolph grabs a microphone of his own and starts to lay it on real thick. "No one calls my girl crazy. Sorry babe. She's just a spirited young lady and you have no right to say a thing about my little angel. You can take your smart mouth and get out of this ring right now little girl before you get hurt." Jessie laughs right in his face. "OK. I was wrong. AJ you're not crazy but your new little boy toy here just may be. Dolph why don't you and your big gorilla step out of this ring and let us ladies settle this for ourselves. Otherwise you may get hurt." She drops the microphone and steps back into a corner. AJ looks at Dolph and Big E with a slightly frightened look on her face. Dolph nods to Big E. Big E steps towards Jessie and just as he's about to grab her she drops to the mat and way lays him right in the sensitive parts. Big E falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring. Dolph comes at her and she nails him with a kick to the stomach and then nailed him with a DDT.

Meanwhile Punk is backstage watching on a TV with some of the other guys including Cena and Bryan. He can't help but grin at his girl up on the screen. She looks amazing in the ring and moves effortlessly. John comes over and nudges Punk, "Quite a lady you've got there. Hey Bryan, I didn't know you and Jessie were friends. Guess she likes goats." Punk laughs and says, "She is an animal lover. She likes them roasted and toasted on a bun. It's cool Daniel. The fact that she mentioned you means she respects you. But look at what she did to Ziggler. Don't get on her bad side. Just ask Wade. He knows what I'm talking about." Wade turns and says, "We've moved past that now haven't we. You just wait 'til you piss her off enough and she waylays you too." John leans in closer to Punk and says, "I'm sorry she didn't tell you about the whole learning to wrestle thing Punk. She wanted to surprise you and she swore me to secrecy. That could be me right now if I had told you." He points to Ziggler rolling around the ring in pain while AJ hovers over him.

Back in the ring Jessie is now pacing like a caged tiger in the corner. Big E is lying outside the ring and Ziggler and AJ are on the opposite side of the ring. Jessie picks up the microphone and says, "This is just the beginning AJ. I will get you in this ring one on one and your little buddies won't be able to save you. If people think you're crazy they haven't seen anything yet. First I'll take you down then I'll take down anyone who gets in my way, superstar or diva." She drops the microphone and steps out of the ring to a roaring approval from the crowd. She gets backstage and is immediately grabbed by Punk in a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you babe. You did awesome. Guess I'm not the only one dropping pipe bombs around here now. What's next for you, sweetie?"

Jessie looks up into his eyes and says, "Who knows? I have a match with AJ later tonight and then I'm all yours. My birthday wish came true. I got to spend it with you and my friends. Too bad Maggie couldn't be here." Punk looks dumbfounded and says, Today's your birthday. Honey I'm so sorry but I forgot all about it. Paul was supposed to remind me about this kind of thing. He knows I can't remember what shoes to wear some days. Damn it to hell. Where is Paul anyway?" Punk looks around and can't see Heyman anywhere. Jessie grabs his hand and says, "Don't worry about that right now. We'll figure out some way for you to make it up to me. I'm sure. I've got to go talk to Stephanie real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you babe." She gives him a kiss and walks away to wolf whistle and howls from the boys. She pats Daniel Bryan on the arm on her way out and waves at Sheamus. Punk is less than thrilled about the wave to Sheamus.

Jessie walks down the hall and says hello to different people along the way including Matt Striker, Big Show, Kane, and the Brooklyn Brawler on her way to Stephanie's office. Once she arrives outside the office she hears Stephanie talking to someone and realizes its Paul Heyman. She hears him say, "She's a distraction to Punk. He hasn't been performing as well as he can with her around. Plus she's just starting out. She should be on Smackdown at the very least. Show the world what she can do on her own without using Punk as a way to push her. She needs to fly on her own to see if she can even handle it. I don't think she can though. I'd love to be proven wrong." Stephanie replies, "You may be right there Paul but I would have to discuss it with her first. It's true she's just starting out but I know how she'll feel without him to support her. She'll have her match tonight and we'll go from there." Jessie quickly ducks around the corner when she hears Heyman coming toward the door. Paul steps out with a devilish grin and struts off down the hallway. Jessie is tempted to go after him and smack him but decides on another course of action. Punk won't like it but he'll have no choice in it.

Jessie steps into Stephanie's office and asks, "Hey Stephanie. Do you have a minute? There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Stephanie nods and says, "Of course. Actually there's something I wanted to discuss with you as well." Jessie sits opposite her and says, "Let me go first. I was thinking that it's really not fair that I'm pulling time on Raw from guys and divas that have been here longer than I have. I think that starting in a couple weeks or so I should be put on Smackdown. I'm friends with some of the guys who are on that show primarily anyway. I could even travel with Sheamus. We already get along great. I'm sure we could figure out something for me to do. I could even continue feuding with AJ and Ziggler on Smackdown. It would also let me have a chance to prove that I don't need Punk to help push me as a wrestler. I think it would be good for the company too. What do you think Stephanie?"

Stephanie is slightly taken aback by this and says, "If you think you can handle being without Punk for a while then I'm sure we can figure something out. You may want to talk to him first before you make any firm plans to move to just Smackdown." Jessie gets up and gives Stephanie a hug and says, "Heyman is full of shit and I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. He may have helped make Punk the star he is today but he will not, I repeat will not, ruin my relationship with Punk. Thanks for the advice Stephanie. I know you of all people would understand." Jessie walks out of the office with a new sense of purpose. She heads back to the locker room her and Punk are sharing to find Punk and Heyman deep in discussion.

She walks in and says, "Guys. We need to talk. I've come to a decision about my position here as a wrestler. I think I need to go be on Smackdown for a while. Build myself up as a Superstar before taking on Raw. It's not fair to other Superstars who have been here longer and worked for it to lose a shot at being on Raw just because I'm CM Punk's girlfriend. I need to do this on my own. I hope you guys will understand that this is something I need to do. I won't be going right away but when they tape Smackdown next week I'll be on it. That means more time apart from you Phil but I know we can handle it. Paul don't you think this is a good idea. Punk can focus on his run to Wrestlemania against Undertaker and I can hone my skills on Smackdown." Paul is completely taken aback by Jessie's speech.

He says, "I was just talking to Punk about what he's going to be doing and planning for the next couple months. I know we'll miss having you around but I trust you know what you're doing." A production assistant peaks his head in and says, "Punk you're needed in gorilla. You're match is coming up in five minutes." Punk grabs his shirt and puts it on. He walks over to Jessie and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He whispers, "We'll talk about this later. I love you babe." She kisses him back and he leaves the room. Heyman goes to follow Punk but Jessie stops him and says, "I heard you talking to Stephanie. I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. I love Punk and would never do anything to jeopardize his career or his trust but you're pushing me to a point of no return. You stay out of my way or I will make you regret it. Do we have an understanding Paul?" He nods his head and leaves pulling at his collar at the same time and sweating slightly. Jessie gets her things together for her match later that night.

Jessie heads to the gorilla to head out for her match and Punk comes by with Paul. "We want to go out there with you. I don't want you on your own out there by yourself." Punk says. Jessie shakes her head and says, "Punk I honestly do not want you out there with me but if it will make you feel better I'll let you come out with me but not Paul. I know you respect and trust Paul but I don't want the WWE universe thinking that I need him. If I can't do this without you and him then I shouldn't do it at all." Punk bows his head and says, "Alright. Paul you stay back here. I'm going out with her alone. I'll see you next week after the show. We'll be spending the rest of the week here in Vegas together. I owe her for almost forgetting her birthday." Jessie smiles, waves goodbye to Paul as her music hits and her and Punk head out to the ring. Jessie and Punk head down to the ring. Punk has a huge proud smile on his face and Jessie has a grin to match. Punk climbs the stairs and holds the ropes open for her. They climb into the ring and the crowd roars in approval. Jessie stands in the center of the ring with Punk's arm around her waist.

Then AJ's music hits and her, Ziggler, and Big E Langston head out of the back. AJ and Dolph stop to share a passionate kiss before heading down to the ring. Punk and Jessie laugh at them as they step into the ring. Justin Roberts hands a microphone to CM Punk but Jessie takes it from him. "What a sad little display that was. Do you guys do this all the time? That is just so depressing. You guys have no idea what real love looks like do you? What Punk and I have is real. What you guys are doing is just a sorry excuse for want we share. That thing you called a kiss. This is a real kiss." She hands the microphone back to Justin and wraps her arms around him and lays a real kiss on him.

They can hear AJ and Dolph muttering across the ring over the cheering of the crowd. AJ pulls Jessie off Punk and slaps her across the face. The guys leave the ring and the referee sounds the bell as Jessie and AJ begin to beat the snot out of each other. The match goes on for ten minutes before Jessie finally gets the upper hand. She looks over at Punk and puts her hands together and gestures for the GTS, Punk's finisher. She lifts little AJ up onto her shoulders and hits it with perfection. AJ falls to the mat and Jessie pins her clean, 1 2 3. AJ rolls out of the ring into Ziggler's waiting arms and Punk jumps into the ring and grabs Jessie in a huge hug. He couldn't be happier than at that moment. He spins her around, lets her go, and points to the corner. She climbs up the turnbuckle to the roar of the crowd. It's the greatest moment of her life.

**AN: In the next chapter or so it will just be about Jessie and Punk's time in Vegas. Please review and if you have any suggestions on places they should go or things they should see while in Vegas please let me know and you just might see your suggestion in an upcoming chapter. Thanks again for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Jessie and Punk walk out of the ring and backstage together arm in arm. Jessie is euphoric and Punk has a huge grin plastered on his face. Sheamus and the other guys come over with a huge birthday cake on a rolling table with 28 candles on it and it says in bright purple letters, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSIE!" Jessie starts laughing and says, "You guys didn't have to do this." John comes over and gives her a hug and says, "Happy Birthday Jess. There's someone here to surprise you for your birthday." Out from behind all the guys walks Maggie. Jessie yells and runs over to her friend nearly knocking her down and giving her a huge hug. Punk comes over and introduces himself, "Hi Maggie. I'm Phil. Nice to finally meet you in person. As you can tell Jessie missed you."

Maggie shakes his hand and steps back from Jessie. "You're looking amazing sweetie. You know, for a girl who knew nothing about professional wrestling you sure look like a superstar." Maggie says looking Jessie over. Jessie shakes her head and says, "What the heck are you doing in Vegas anyway? Are you still dating Brad Maddox?" Jessie asks. Maggie shakes her head, "No. I stopped dating that little wannabe. He kept 'borrowing' my hair care products and razors. He started to bug the hell out of me. Plus I've met someone new." She leans up against John who puts his arm around her. "Holy shit John. You hooked up with my best friend. Do you have a death wish man?" Jessie hollers.

John laughs, "It's all your fault anyway Jess. When you warned me about her all those months ago I went and talked to her. We really hit it off and she came to the Rumble last night. She wanted to surprise you and told me I had to keep it a secret. You know how she gets." Jessie sighs and says, "Yeah, you're right. It's cake time. Let's dig into this already. I'm starving!" Everyone brings over plates and forks and within minutes the entire cake is gone. Jessie is still hungry. She looks over and sees Kofi Kingston and Zack Ryder. "Hey boys, you owe me dinner. It's my birthday and I want a burger so bad. I haven't had one in nearly two months. Living with Punk isn't always easy you know. Let's hit In-N-Out Burger by my hotel." The guys jump at the chance. Punk shakes his head. "Babe, there is no way I'm going to eat there. It's nothing but junk. There are some wonderful places to eat around Vegas. We'll find somewhere else to eat." Punk says.

Jessie glares at him and says, "I want a cheeseburger. I'll go without you. I can meet you back at the hotel. I'll give you the room key before we leave. I can ride with the boys and walk back to the hotel." Punk backs off and says, "OK babe. That's fine. I'll be waiting for you back at the hotel then." Punk says then turns to John, "You going with them or are you and Maggie going out on the town tonight." John opens his mouth but Maggie beats him to it. "I'm going with Jessie and the boys. You and John can hang out at the hotel. I'll see you later than John." She kisses him on the cheek and walks away with Jessie, Kofi, and Zack in tow. Jessie hands the room key to Punk and he and John look at each other, nod to each other, and then off walk to their waiting rental cars. Punk looks at the hotel key Jessie had handed him and says, "New York New York Marquis Suite. Damn Jess. What do you have planned for us and how in the hell did you afford this?" Punk gets into his car and drives down Tropicana Ave. toward the hotel.

Jessie gets her stuff together and changes back into a pair of jeans and her CM Punk Knees2Faces shirt. She grabs her bag and heads out to the parking area and walks over to the car that Zack and Kofi are sharing. They have to drive to San Diego in the morning. They drive to the In-N-Out burger and pull up and park. They go inside and place their orders. Jessie gets a simple cheeseburger and a soda. Kofi and Zack both get a couple burgers each and Maggie gets a chicken sandwich. They sit in a booth near the back so as to not attract too much attention to them. Zack slides in one side and Jessie sits next to him while Maggie slides in next to Kofi. Kofi and Zack crack jokes while Jessie munches on her burger. Maggie yaps about this and that.

Jessie finishes her burger and says, "I better head off. I don't want to leave Punk in the room alone for too long or he's liable to pass out on me. I'll see you guys some other time. It was great seeing you again Maggie. Are you going to be traveling with John or are you going back to Miami?" Maggie shakes her head and answers, "No. I've got to get back for work on Wednesday. It was great seeing you too Jess. Have fun with Punk and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jessie laughs, "There isn't much that you won't do! Bye." She gives Zack and Kofi each a hug and waves as she leaves the restaurant.

Jessie heads down Tropicana Ave. She can see the hotel in the distance. She hears a horn honk and looks around. She sees Sheamus waving out of the window of his rental and hollering, "Hey lass. You wouldn't by chance need a ride back to the hotel now would you?" Jessie smiles and walks over. "Thanks Sheamus. That'd be lovely," she answers hopping in the car and buckling her seat belt. They drive quietly together and pull up to the valet station at the hotel. Sheamus walks with her inside and says, "It's too bad I don't have more time here. I've got to drive to San Diego in the morning. I would have liked to spend a wee bit more time with you. I've not spent time with a lady as nice and as normal as you in quite a while. The Divas can be a bit much a times and it's nice to talk with someone who isn't totally involved in themselves."

Jessie stops and says, "Sheamus, now you know I have a boyfriend. He's waiting for me upstairs in our room. If you want to be friends that's fine but I'm happy with him. If you think I'm going to leave him and start something with you than I'm sorry if I led you to believe that" Sheamus shakes his head and laughs, "No lass. Being friends is all I want. I don't want to be getting on Punk's bad side. If I tried anything he'd knee me in the face so hard I'd forget me own name." Sheamus and Jessie head to the elevators and head up together. They arrive at their room s and Jessie knocks on her door as she gave Punk the only key she had. Punk opens the door to let Jessie in. Sheamus waves goodbye to them both and walks in to his own room down the hall.

Punk shuts the door behind Jessie as she tosses her bag on the couch and kicks off her shoes. Punk walks over and says, "What the hell was that? What's going on with you and Sheamus? Why were you walking with him?" Jessie walks over to Punk and wraps her arms around him. She says, "There is nothing going on with me and Sheamus. We're just friends and he just gave me a lift today from the airport and then just now back to the hotel. I promise you there's nothing between him and I other than we share a birthday. He even bought me lunch today because he lost a bet with me." Punk turns his head and asks, "What bet?"

Jessie smiles at Punk and says, "I bet him lunch that I could get changed and down to the restaurant before he did. I won so he bought lunch. He was very nice. I had a good time hanging out with him today." Punk doesn't look happy about this and says, "I don't trust him. What if he's got a thing for you? What then?" Jessie looks Punk in the eyes and says, "Trust me. Don't worry about him. I've already told him where we stand. I've got this ok?" Punk nods his head and gives her a soft kiss. He says, "I think it's time for bed don't you?" Jessie shakes her head, "No I think a bath in that huge tub should come first don't you think?" She pulls him toward the bathroom kissing him softly the whole way and pulling off his shirt. He lets her do so and kisses her back. He thinks to himself, 'I'm the luckiest guy in Vegas tonight.'

**AN: The next chapter(s) will be about their week in Vegas before Jessie flies off to join the Smackdown crew. I'll try to get to WrestleMania as quick as I can but I think I'll be skipping Elimination Chamber. Punk just loses again and it won't have any affect on the story. I'm thinking of doing something outrageous for the Money in the Bank paper view that's coming up but you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The next morning Jessie wakes up in bed with Punk lying with his arms wrapped around her. She slowly climbs out of bed and rummages through her suitcase trying to find an outfit for the day. She grabs a bra, panties, t-shirt and pair of jeans out of her bag and tiptoes to the bathroom. She closes the door and slips into the shower. She washes up and dries off. She slips on her clothes and heads back out into the room. Punk is sitting up propped against the pillows. He smiles and says, "I thought the plan was to stay in bed all day. What are you dressed for? Now you've blown my whole day." He laughs and she sits down on the bed next to him. She says, "This is my first time in Vegas and I want to see some shows. It's time we did stuff together that doesn't involve working out or wrestling. Plus I'm starving. Let's go get some breakfast first. Get up and get dressed you lazy pain in the rear."

She nudges him and gets off the bed and walks over to her purse. He climbs out of bed with just a sheet between him and her and wraps his arms around her. He whispers in her ear, "Are you sure I can't change your mind about staying in bed today?" He kisses her neck and she spins around to face him. She pouts and says, "No you can't change my mind. We've got all week here. This suite was a gift from Hunter and Stephanie. I want to enjoy it just as much as you do but we've got time. I want to go see at least one of the Cirque Du Soleil shows and I know you'll want to go to the Goretorium. We can enjoy each other later. Plus you need to stop at a drugstore if you plan on doing any more exploring of me tonight." He pouts and walks over to his bag and grabs some clothes. He drops the sheet and walks into the bathroom shaking his naked butt at Jessie at he goes. Jessie laughs and goes back to digging in her purse.

Punk comes out of the bathroom all dressed and clean and walks over to the night stand and grabs his wallet and the spare room key. He sits down on the couch and leans forward with his elbows on his knees. He asks, "So what's first? Breakfast I guess but what after that?" Jessie comes and sits next to him. She says, "I talked to the concierge yesterday when I arrived and got tickets for Zarkana at ARIA. It's like right next door. I figured we go to that tonight at 9:30. After that I'm all yours." She leans into him and he kisses her softly. He nods and says, "Let's go eat."

They walk out of the room and onto the elevator. Jessie wraps an arm around his waist and asks, "Where would you like to go to breakfast? There are a ton of restaurants here at the hotel or we could go wandering up the strip and find a place. We could go the Café at the Monte Carlo It is open 24/7 and has a great breakfast menu." Punk smiles at her and says, "Let's walk over to the Monte Carlo then. It's a nice day out. I could use a nice leisurely walk instead of my usual morning run. It'll be nice just the two if us." Jessie smiles back as they walk out of the hotel and up the street toward the Monte Carlo hotel and casino.

They walk up the street with their arms around each other like any other happy couple on the street. Punk looks at Jessie and says, "What would you say to being introduced to my family? I think it's time for you to meet them don't you? I mean we've been together this long and we're living together. I also want you to meet Colt. He's a little crazy but he's a good dude." Jessie looks up at him and says, "You're going to have to meet my crazy family too you know. You know quid pro quo. We'll see whose family is stranger. You wanted to take time off after Wrestle Mania right? We can do it then. Let's get some breakfast then I want to stop at M&MS World and get a gift for my brothers and dad. You could pick up a gag gift for Joey Mercury. I'm sure he'd get a kick out of it." Punk laughs and they head into the Monte Carlo and toward the Café.

They each took a seat at a table off in a corner and the waitress comes over to take their order. She says, "Good morning. Would you like something to drink to start with?" Jessie looks over the menu and says, "I'll have a large apple juice, and the ham steak and eggs with the eggs scrambled with a side of hash-browns. Thank you." She hands her menu to the waitress and waits for Punk to order. He looks over the menu and says, "I'll have a large orange juice and the Belgian waffle with strawberries and bananas. Thanks." He hands the waitress his menu, she says, "I'll be right back with your drinks," and walks away.

They sit quietly at first but then Jessie can't keep a thought in her head any longer. She blurts out, "Are you alright with me going off on the road with the Smack Down crew?" Punk nearly spits out his water all over the table. He puts down his glass, grabs Jessie's hand across the table and says, "Honey, its fine. I'm not exactly happy we're going to be away from each other again. I don't like the fact that you'll be around guys I don't exactly trust but I know that you can take care of yourself. We'll talk and text every day. Plus we'll see each other at paper views. Elimination Chamber is next then Wrestle Mania. Plus when we're not doing house shows we'll be able to be at home together." Jessie looks down at their hands clasped together and says, "I've looked at the schedule. With me on the Smack Down tour and you on Raw we won't be together at all. I know that's not what you wanted to hear but I think it'll do us some good in the end. I need to perfect my skills and you need to focus on your upcoming feud with Taker. Let's not worry about this right now. We've got this week to just be together and have a good time. Let's make the most of it." She smiles at him and he can't help but smile back. They enjoy their breakfast and then head out on the town for the day.

They shop around and pick up some gifts for their friends and family. Jessie got a mug in the shape of a peanut M&M for Joey and a t-shirt each for Zack and Kofi. She also bought a bag of just red M&Ms for Sheamus. They wandered up and down the Strip for a few hours stopping to watch the fountains at the Bellagio. They stop on at the Pinball Hall of Fame and laugh and play a few of the machines. Then Jessie drags him to Caesar's Palace to go shopping. Punk really doesn't want to go until Jessie points out which shop she wants to go to, Agent Provocateur. Punk is intrigued as Jessie picks through some of the items they have for sale. She picks out a few racy different sets in vibrant colors. She ends up with a couple of bags of brand new panties and bras. Punk can't wait to see them on her. They head back to their hotel to get ready for the Cirque du Soleil show that night. They are blown away by the performance and Jessie tells Punk after the show, "If Kofi and Justin think they're high flyers they've need to see these guys. It was amazing!" She can't stop gushing as they head back to their room.

They get back to their room and Jessie grabs one of the bags from Agent Provocateur and heads into the bathroom. Punk can hear her shower and then rifle through the bag. Punk gets changed quickly into a tank top and pair of silk boxers and sits patiently on the bed. He turns on the TV and surfs until he finds an episode of Criss Angels: Mindfreak. He leans onto the pillows and waits for Jessie. She comes out in a purple silky bathrobe that stops just above her knees. He can just barely see the lavender teddy she has on underneath. She crawls across the bed and leans into him. He tries not to show how eager he is. He says, "Maybe we should go see Criss Angel's show tomorrow night." Jessie grabs the remote from him and turns off the TV. She whispers in his ear, "Is that really what you want to talk about right now? If that is then this was a complete waste of money for me." Punk pulls her in for a kiss and they enjoy the rest of the night together in each others arms.

**AN: Sorry it's been a little while since I updated this story. I had to do a little research on Vegas to know the different places they would go. The next chapter will continue with them in Vegas but I will eventually skip ahead a bit to Wresltemania. As always reviews are welcome and thanks again for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Jessie wakes to find Punk sitting at the desk fussing with his IPod. She walks up behind him and gives him a hug and a kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Good morning sweetie. What are doing babe?" she asks. He leans back and says, "Just trying to download this album from Hatebreed. I've been waiting forever for it to come out. So what did you want to do today honey?" Jessie hops back onto the bed add Punk turns the chair around. "Well breakfast of course, wherever you want. I'm not picky. Then I thought we might go kart racing today. The winner can choose where we go for dinner tonight then. I know we have a bit of different taste in food and this could be a fun way to work it out."

Punk laughs and says, "Sweetie I've ridden with you when you drive. You are not going to beat me. I'm going to blast this music on my IPod and I'm going to kick your butt." He laughs and jumps onto the bed tickling Jessie as she squirms about. Jessie slides off the side of the bed landing on her butt on the floor. "Ouch. You jerk. That hurt," She yelps. Punk hops off the bed and comes around to pick her up off the floor. "You've got plenty of padding back there babe." She smacks him on the arm and goes to pick out her clothes for the day. She grabs a tank top, jeans, and her purple tennis shoes. He throws on his usual t-shirt, jeans, hooded sweatshirt combo and pulls on his old tore up sneakers. They head off for breakfast at one of the cafes in the hotel.

After breakfast they go over to the concierge and Jessie asks if their car is waiting for them. The concierge grabs a set of keys from behind his stand and hands them to Jessie and says, "It is right outside Miss Winters. All fueled up and ready for you. Is there anything else you'll need today Miss Winters?" Jessie grabs the keys and says, "No, though we may need some ice later for his bruised ego." Jessie laughs and Punk follows her outside. "Our car is outside? What car Jessie? I don't remember requesting a car. I walk everywhere," Punk asks. Jessie just keeps walking until they get outside. There parked right in the hotel driveway is a cherry red Chevrolet Corvette convertible. Jessie slides into the driver seat and pops open the passenger door for Punk. "Well get in already. I haven't got all day." Punk hops in and looks the car over. "Whoa Jess. How could you afford this?" Jessie smiles at him and says, "It's just a rental for today. I figured if we were going racing we might as well get there fast."

They drive up the strip and head to the go kart race track. They park out front and head inside. They walk up the counter and the man behind it says, "Welcome to Fast Lap Indoor Kart Racing. How can I help you today?" Jessie looks at Punk and says, "Well me and my man here want to race. He thinks I can't beat him and whoever wins gets to pick where we go for dinner. I was thinking best two out of three wins. I know you guys have a deal on three races." The guy starts typing away and says, "It is $65 each for three races. Will it just be the two of you on the track?" Punk looks over at Jessie and says, "Yeah it's just the two of us. You are going to regret this little girl." Punk leans over and gives her a quick smooch and pulls out his wallet. "This is on me." They sign the waivers that are required and head inside

The guy takes them over to pick out helmets and get them set in their karts. Jessie picks #3 and Punk takes #10. They pull out to the start line and are told they can take one test lap each to get a feel for the track. Punk goes first and Jessie waits. As he comes around the final turn he bumps her from behind. Jessie curses under her breath and heads out on her test lap. When she comes around the final turn she pulls up next to Punk and says, "You are so going to regret that later babe. I'm going to smoke your sorry butt." They pull up to the starting line and watch for the lights. Red, yellow, green. Jessie hears Punk slam on the gas and hears his tires start to spin. Jessie hits the gas and pulls away. She pulls tight around the corners and Punk just can't keep up. She takes the first race easily. Punk slams his hand on the steering wheel of his kart. Jessie can tell he's frustrated. The second race is closer but Punk just edges her out. It comes down to the final race. Jessie pulls ahead on the first few turns but Punk pulls ahead and she never makes it back around him. He hops out of his kart and starts jumping up and down. Jessie gets out of hers, takes off her helmet, and gives him a huge hug.

"Congrats sweetie, you were right. You can pick where we go to dinner tonight but now I want to go sightseeing. Let's go cruise the strip in that Corvette. Might as well enjoy it while we've got it." They each grab a soda and a snack before they leave and head out to the car. Punk puts out his hand and says, "I want to drive. Winner's privilege." She hands him the keys and he opens her door for her. She slides in and he closes it behind her. He hops into the driver's seat and revs the engine. Jessie laughs, "Yes that's a V8 sweetheart. This has a little more power than that thing you call a bike." He nudges her and pulls out onto the street. Instead of heading back toward the strip he heads out onto the highway. "We are going to go for a ride. It's a beautiful day and we could just drive for a little while." They cruise through the dessert awhile and just enjoy the warm sunny day.

As the sun sets they head back into town for dinner. Jessie smiles at Punk and says, "Well where we are going for dinner? You won so you get to pick." Punk leans over and gives her a smooch and says, "I heard about this place called Montesano's. It's supposed to be really good and it's an out of the way place. We can have a nice quiet private dinner together instead of eating at one of the hotel restaurants on the strip. What do you think?" Jessie smiles and says, "Sounds great to me." They arrive at the restaurant and head inside. It's not really busy and mostly locals are eating there. The hostess takes them to a booth in a back corner and takes their order. They each order an iced tea while they look over the menu. Jessie decides on chicken fettuccine alfredo and Punk decides to try something called tripe. Jessie lets it go but thinks it's kind of until it is brought to the table. She takes a taste at Punk's insistence and realizes it's not as bad as she thought. They enjoy a nice dinner and then head back to the hotel to rest after the long day. They fall asleep in each others arms.

**AN: I'm trying to get the story moving back to the wrestling part but will probably have a bit more of them in Vegas in the next chapter. I'm going to get to Wrestle Mania as quick as I can and onto the other paper views as well. Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
